1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plastic injection molding apparatus to make shoes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional methods for making shoes typically require one molding block for each shoe designs to be made. A vulcanization or plastic injection mold is made for each shoe size. However, there are no apparatuses in the prior art wherein a molding block is used for two consecutive shoe sizes. The advantages in cost reduction and inventory logistics are quite apparent.